


Bowling

by Alexandria_mp5



Series: Sean x Reader (Bowling) [1]
Category: LIS - Fandom, Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange 2, lis 2
Genre: Fanfic, Multi, Romance, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_mp5/pseuds/Alexandria_mp5
Summary: Sean Diaz was thinking of ways to confess his feelings to Jenn Murphy, but grows worried if it was too soon.Lyla came up with the idea it all of them bowling together to help Sean.(Y/N) isn’t fond of the idea but she still agrees to do it for Sean’s sake.As long as he’s happy, she’s happy.Right?





	Bowling

♪───Ｏ（❤️）Ｏ────♪

Sean Diaz x Fem!Reader

Part one

♪───Ｏ（❤️）Ｏ────♪  
It was days before the big party the upper classmen where invited too. Sean was stressing about his confession to Jenn Murphy. Though (Y/N) and Lyla, two of his very close friends, were growing quite annoyed. Both of them for different reasons. Lyla, she was just annoyed by Sean being a pussy about it, while (Y/N) was jealous. She was happy for Sean and Jenn, but her heart still ached at him crushing on another girl. Not to mention a girl that everyone who was into females had a crush on.

“What if it’s too soon?” Sean asked

“Then wait.” Lyla spoke.

“But what if someone confesses before me?” Sean asked. 

“Then asked her now.” (Y/N) spoke, attempting to hide her annoyance.

Sean huffed, trying to think of something. He had just started talking to her, but again it has been some time since they first started talking and hanging out.

“Got it, how about we all go to the bowling place in town? Then Jenn and you could talk some to make sure you’re a little closer then you could make your move.” Lyla spoke

(Y/N) listened to her plan and thought about it, will it actually work? Though she stood silent, until the two looked at her for her opinion. 

“U-uh yeah that sounds like a great plan.” (Y/N) lied. Of course she didn’t have a chance with Sean since the first day he developed a crush on Jenn.

“Awesome, you guys will for sure be there right?” Asked Sean.

“Of course, I gotta keep you from fucking up.” Lyla spoke.

“Maybe, I have to talk to my parents about it.” (Y/N) responded. Then crossed her arms, inhaling deeply. 

Sean noticed the mood drop in (Y/N) and felt bad. What was up with her? 

“We’ll plan this over Skype? I gotta get going, I’ll talk to you guys later.” Lyla spoke then walked away faster. Then turning into a sprint. Must have been important. 

Sean turned his head away from Lyla running and back to the sad girl. “You good (Y/N)?” He asked. 

Hesitating on answering at first, her hands had a tighter grip on her arms. “Everything is fine.” She spoke. 

“Are you sure? You don’t look like it.”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“You know I’m always here if you want to talk.”

“I know.”

“Serious, (Y/N), wha-“

“I said I’m fucking fine!” (Y/N) snapped, and her eyebrows were now furrowed. She was annoyed by him trying to get the answer out of her.  


Sean was taken back by her attitude, once (Y/N) realized what happened. Her expression changed and immediately felt guilty.

“Sean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burst out like like that.” (Y/N) spoke and hugged herself. Glancing away.

“Clearly by that something is wrong.” Sean spoke.

“It’s just personal.” (Y/N) spoke. “And I feel like if I say it, it might ruin our friendship.” She added.

“Look (Y/N), whatever is going on. If you tell me. It’s definitely not going to ruin this friendship.” Sean spoke.

”Bullshit.” (Y/N) mumbled.

(Y/N) thought it over, maybe it would be better to just get it out. Then multiple scenarios came to mind, all of them horrible.

Mayeb that wouldn’t be such a good idea.

”Let’s just drop the topic.” (Y/N) quickly added.

”Alright, just remember my offer is still open.” Sean spoke, referring to him listening why she’s seems so stressed.

”Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” (Y/N) spoke. Moving her hands and placing them into her jean pockets. Continuing to walk home with Sean.

Silence fell between the two as they walked, cars drove by, dogs barked, the sound of feet walking on the sidewalk could be heard more. Though awkwardness came with it.

(Y/N) saw her house then looked back at Sean, last chance today to say something. Though a lump in her throat form. Keeping her from saying those three simple words.

”Welp, looks like my stop, I’ll call you over Skype with Lyla.” (Y/N) spoke then walked over to her front door, looking back waving at Sean and walking inside.

(Y/N) sighed and walked to her room, dropping her backpack on her bed and kicking off her shoes near her bedroom door. Out of the way so she wouldn’t trip on them later. Then walked over to her computer, sitting down on her computer chair. She glanced at the photos of her and her friends. Staring at the photos with Sean just a bit longer.

God if she doesn’t say something to someone soon, she’s going to die.

(Y/N) opened her laptop and pulled up Skype, immediately calling Lyla. Seeing she is online as well.

”Well, well (Y/N), egear for bowling I see.” Lyla answered the called and teased.

”Ha, more nervous then egear.” (Y/N) responded.

”Why do you say that (Y/N)?” Lyla asked curiously.

Hesitating to get the words out, she sighed heavily. “Because I really like Sean and I liked him way before he developed a crush on Jenn and constantly hearing him talking about Jenn makes me jealous. I’m almost reaching my breaking point because I blew up on Sean after you left and oh god the crush is so bad.” (Y/N) word vomited and felt anxious as she waited for Lyla’s response.

”Holy crap Ms. (L/N) you can really hide your feelings for someone.” Lyla commented. “Well, I have something to confess as well. So, I’m definitely not straight and because of Sean talking about Jenn so much, I think I’ve developed feelings for Jenn.” She confessed.

”Wow that was actually unexpected but that means more of a reason to not have Sean and Jenn get together.” (Y/N) spoke.

”Yeah but how are we going to achieve that and how is it going to work for me. I don’t even know if Jenn is into girls. Unlikely but ugh.” Lyla spoke.

”Well let’s find out then.” (Y/N) spoke.

”What do you mean?” Lyla asked.

”Whenever Sean gets to nervous to talk, you can try and flirt with her. Then I’ll talk to Sean. You can see if she can swing that way and I’ll try to get Sean to not like her.” (Y/N) spoke.

”That’s an evil plan you got there (Y/N).” Lyla spoke and smirked. Not really disagreeing with it, she thought it was something they could try. 

”It’s not really evil, we’re not hurting anyone just trying to convince them.” (Y/N) spoke.

”Don’t get so triggered I was joking.” Lyla laughed. “Oh Sean is on, I’m going to add him into the call now.” She added.

And she did what she said, Lyla added Sean to the call and almost immediately he joined. The trio begin to talk about when they were going to go out bowling. Then Lyla started to explain a plan, when Sean would get nervous, she instructed that he should go to (Y/N) while she talked to Jenn about Sean.

Once their planning is over, they ended the call and did their different things.

”Okay, this weekend (Y/N) you’re going to use your womenly power to get Sean to notice you.. but how?” (Y/N) spoke to herself and though, then immediately looked at her closet. Snapping her fingers, “Of course, have to wear a nice outfit for starters.” She spoke.

(Y/N) begin to plan what she was going to wear, how she was going to act and etc. Once she was prepared, she got ready for bed. Waiting for the weekend.

♪───Ｏ（❤️）Ｏ────♪


End file.
